


The day I learned I'd love you forever

by posierainkiss



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Future Fic, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park Friendship, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Sad Josie Saltzman, Top Penelope Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posierainkiss/pseuds/posierainkiss
Summary: Penelope walked through the doors of the Salvatore Boarding School, having had her parents arrange her return with Dr. Saltzman while Penelope was on her flight back. And as if the stars had aligned, Josie was right there when Penelope had walked through the door, curled up on a blanket in front of the fireplace. Penelope threw her things to the ground and practically sprinted toward Josie, the butterflies in her stomach stirring intensely. That was until none other than Jade Weston sat between Josie’s open legs and pulled her by the neck and into a kiss. Penelope stood a few feet behind them, stunned as her heart fell to her stomach, butterflies turning to nausea.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Seriously, it's a Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a river flows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857881) by [NoBloodNoCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/pseuds/NoBloodNoCookie). 



It had been exactly 8 days, 6 hours, and 41 minutes since Penelope had returned from Belgium. And Josie hadn’t said more than three sentences to her. 

After reconnecting with mg over the summer, Penelope had found out that Josie had been shot, Josie went dark, and Josie and Lizzie survived the merge. Josie was alive and she would continue to live past the age of 22. Penelope couldn't express how grateful she was to the universe for saving her girl. Josie had a new lease on life and Penelope had to be there for it. So she moved back, no hesitation, no second thoughts, she just had to see the girl she’d left behind. 

Penelope walked through the doors of the Salvatore Boarding School, having had her parents arrange her return with Dr. Saltzman while Penelope was on her flight back. And as if the stars had aligned, Josie was right there when Penelope had walked through the door, curled up on a blanket in front of the fireplace. Penelope threw her things to the ground and practically sprinted toward Josie, the butterflies in her stomach stirring intensely. That was until none other than Jade Weston sat between Josie’s open legs and pulled her by the neck and into a kiss. Penelope stood a few feet behind them, stunned as her heart fell to her stomach, butterflies turning to nausea. 

And as if Josie could sense Penelope's presence, she turned around to look at Penelope who was already facing the other direction to walk away. 

“Penelope?” Josie said with a strained voice as she stood up untangling herself from Jade's arms. Jade stood up as well, slightly confused. Penelope panicked, she remained frozen in place for a moment.“Hi jojo.” Penelope said, turning around slowly, trying to hide the evident sadness in her voice. “You’re back. Why are you back?” Josie said a lot harsher than Penelope hopes she meant to. Penelope stepped backward slightly, stunned by Josie's hostility. “uhm yeah I am. All witch schools are kinda boring, I miss the drama… and I guess Belgium just wasn’t what I needed.” Penelope said with a smile and a hint of sorrow in her words. “Yeah, I guess running away doesn’t actually solve your problems, does it?” Josie said bitterly. “So you’re just back, after everything. After all the shit you put me through and now you’re just. Back.” she paused, the resentment settling on her features as she continued. “Awesome penelope. Just do me a favor, and stay the hell away from me.” Josie said with more anger and more hurt than Penelope had seen her express in a long time. Josie stomped away from Penelope with Jade's hand in her own.

No, Penelope hadn’t expected Josie to just wait for her. Penelope didn’t know what she expected. Of course she’d searched for a cure for the merge but she came up empty, leaving her to think that Josie would die, and if she couldn’t stop it she sure as hell wasn't sticking around to watch it. To watch death take the girl she loved. So no penelope hadn’t expected josie to wait for her, but she never really expected her to move on either. And maybe it was because Penelope knew she would never truly move on. 

It had been 8 days and unless you consider death glares talking, Josie still hadn’t spoken to Penelope since the night she got back. 

Josie clung to jade like a magnet. Penelope had come to terms with the fact that Josie was going to hate her no matter what she said or did and she could do absolutely nothing about it. She had apologized countless times, she used one of her own spelled pens that was still magically linked to the journal she had given josie. She wrote a letter to josie at least once a week, maybe josie had seen them and maybe she hadn't. Either way, Penelope knew she wasn’t going to be forgiven anytime soon. Maybe not ever. 

Penelope spent her days with MG and her regular posse, she was as happy as she could be but there was an obvious sadness about her. Anyone could guess why but penelope had never really been one to talk about her feelings, so no asked her to. 

After a long day of classes, some with Josie, some with Jade, and some with both, Penelope needed a smoke.

After what seemed like hours Penelope finally returned from the roof and headed back to her dorm. She was probably 10 or 15 feet from her room when she noticed a seemingly unusual interaction between Lizzie and a girl she hadn’t seen before. Penelope was taken aback for a moment wondering why the girl looked so damn familiar to her. She brushed off the thought and continued watching the girl crumble under Lizzie’s stare. The girl was leaning against a table near the entrance of the twins room, which happened to be directly across the hall from Penelope's room. The girls' knuckles were white, she seemed to be hanging onto that table for dear life. When her eyes settled on Penelope she sighed in relief, a grateful but awkward smile landing on her features. “Oh great, there you are, Penny. I was just telling, Lindsey is it? About how you're supposed to be giving me a tour. Anyways bye, Lindsey.” The girl ran to Penelope and spelled her way into Penelope's dorm room, pulling her inside as quickly as she could.

“Oh my god. Thank god you showed up. She was giving me the fucking third degree.” the girl said to Penelope as she put her hands on her head and took in a deep inhale. 

“Dude, who the fuck are you?” Penelope asked, utterly confused. A smile tracing her lips before she erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh fuck, right. Okay I’m Hayley your- wait .. “dude”?? Damnit Aunt Pen are you high? It's a tuesday afternoon.” the girl looked at her in disbelief.

Penelope rolled her eyes, “Okay mom,” Penelope said sarcastically, a small giggle following her words. “And why the fuck would you call me Aunt Pen? I don’t have kids .. oh .. wait.” Penelope said, spaced out, reaching for a bag of gummy bears that sat on her dresser.

“Oh my god, that doesn’t even- Okay, we can still make this work, let me start by saying, hi, im Hayley. I’m your niece, you’re my aunt, I’m from the future and you’re gonna help me save my mom’s life.” Hayley huffed.

Penelope stayed silent, everything in her cloudy mind telling her she was making this up. She giggled again. “Yeah, okay.” Penelope snickered. “Anyway, I’m gonna take a nap because obviously .. I have had way too much to smoke, but feel free to stay, cause you're one of the prettier hallucinations I’ve had so.” Penelope said sweetly, tapping hayley lightly on the nose before heading toward her bed.

“Listen pothead, this is cute and all and I would so be up for babysitting you right now if it were under any other circumstance but I really really need your help.”

“Listen, Hayley? Right? I just smoked the fattest blunt, there is absolutely no way I am believing a single word you say-” “wait okay. I can prove it. Look look, here.” Hayley sighed, pulling something out of her pocket as she mumbled quietly. “She told me to give you this.” She finished as she handed Penelope a long silver necklace. The same necklace Penelope was wearing in that exact moment. The only one of its kind made centuries before Penelope was born. Penelope sat there, still seemingly unconvinced. 

“You really think a knock off Park necklace is gonna convince me you’re ‘from the future’?” Penelope giggled. “Okay, fine. I’ll play.” Penelope smiled cooly.

“Play? Aunt pen- we aren’t playing a game! This is real, extremely real.” Hayley said with her fingers on her temple. 

“No, I’m dreaming and we’re playing a game. I always lucid dream when I’m high so let’s keep going.” Penelope smiled, still so clearly lost.

“Nooooooo. Oh my god. Fuck. Okay. I'm really sorry about this but hopefully it’ll sober you up. Phasmatos ex solves.” Hayley said quickly, putting a hand on Penelope’s forehead. 

Penelope fell backwards onto her bed, unconscious. Hayley sat on the bed and pulled Penelope up to her side, pressing her hand onto her forehead once more, using a spell to wake her. 

Penelope awoke with wide eyes, extremely disoriented before she said, “What the fuck just happened? Why is it so fucking hot?” 

“I used a blood purification spell and well it’s not necessarily meant to be a sobriety spell but uhh it worked I think.” Hayley said with an uncertain expression.

“A blood purification spell?! It feels like my blood is boiling! I feel like I’m on fire!” Penelope cradled her head.

“Okay okay I can fix it... uh uhm Sutas Incenda!” Hayley said after a moment.

“OW OW FUCK! WHat did you DO?! It hurts! Fuck it hurts!” Penelope yelled in pain as she curled herself up into a ball on her bed.

“Woah woah woah, I- fuck, no no no. Fuck fuck fuck. I can fix this. Oh my god, okay okay, Phasmatos Tribum.” Hayley said in a panic as Penelope fell into her arms, the sleep spell running its course.

Hayley laid Penelope's lifeless body on her bed. She paced Penelope's room for a few moments in distress. “Aunt Jo!” Hayley said enthusiastically.

Hayley ran across the hall to the twins room. She stared at the door preparing herself to knock, when she noticed the door handle turning she lost her courage. “Inviseque,” Hayley said to herself. Lizzie walked out of her dorm blissfully unaware of Hayley’s presence. She locked the door behind her, leading Hayley to believe Josie wasn’t in there. She decided to look around the school for Josie. She settled on the library first. 

She peeked her head past the entrance of the library and saw Josie sitting on a couch next to Jade, who Hayley didn’t recognize. Jade had her arm wrapped around Josie’s waist as they spoke. 

“Ugh, who is that??” Hayley whispered to herself in disgust. When she took another glance past the wall she noticed the pair kissing. Hayley audibly gagged causing everyone in the room to turn and look in her direction, she smiled and pulled her head back behind the wall. 

“Okay you can do this, you can do this.” Hayley took a deep breath and headed toward Josie and Jade. 

As she approached the pair, both Jade and Josie wore confused expressions, but Josie stared at her with such intensity that Hayley was almost positive she recognized her.

“Hey ... Josie. Penelope sent me .. she needs your help.”

“Does she need help packing? She did pretty well on her own last time. Find someone else.” Josie brushed her off immediately and returned her attention back to Jade.

Hayley laughed genuinely for a moment and then sat purposefully in between Josie and Jade, the pair stared at her bewildered.“Good one actually, but she really really needs your help. ... and then after that I - I really need your help actually. Please.” Hayley finished with a pleading look.

Josie looked to Jade, who wore a confused and slightly angry expression. Josie took another look at Hayley, at the pleading expression on her face and the desperation in her eyes. “What- what does she need?” Josie said, rolling her eyes while hayleys lips widened into a smile. “Uhm, well, I kind of have tooo .. uhhm .. take you to her.” Hayley stood up slowly. 

“What? No, tell me what she needs first.” Josie stood up quickly, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

“I- I can’t, aun- Jo- Josie. Look, she needs you. We need you.” Hayley took Josie's hands in her own and looked at her expectantly. Jade looked utterly irritated by the interaction.

After a moment Josie sighed loudly. “Fuck it, fine.” Josie sat back down and pulled Jade's hands into her chest. “Jade, I’m so sorry, I guess I have to go.”

Hayley watched the interaction closely, noting the glare Jade was sending her way. “Right, uhm, it’s okay. You go.” Jade said with an annoyed smile.

Hayley led the way back to Penelope’s room as Josie trailed closely behind her. “Okay so, who are you? And what exactly am I walking into?” Josie asked cautiously.

“Okay okay, this did not go well the first time.” Hayley mumbled to herself as Josie pulled up beside her. “Uhm, well I’m Hayley. And I’m kind of from the future. And I tried talking to Penelope about it because I need her help .. and your help too and then she didn't believe me because she was high as hell, so I used a blood purification spell on her and it worked - well uh kind of. Now, she’s .. kind of-” Hayley rambled until Josie interrupted her.

“Boiling?? That spell is only meant to be used when a person’s body has been completely anesthetized. It boils the blood, therefore purifying it. You are burning her from the inside out.” Josie said angrily.

“I know. I know I fucked up .. like really bad.” A guilty expression on Hayley’s face as she stared at her feet.

The pair remained in silence as Josie’s anger made their interaction tense. “But are you really not gonna comment on the future thing or..??” Hayley said, slightly perplexed.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll talk about that but one ridiculous problem at a time.” Josie huffed.

Hayley giggled lightly. “You sound like ... well you.” Hayley laughed in reference to future Josie. As they approached Penelope’s room, Hayley spelled the door open allowing Josie to swiftly run to Penelope's side. 

Penelope was still lifeless on the bed as Josie sat on her side and put both of her hands on Penelope’s forearms to siphon the spell from her system. Josie yelped in pain as she laid her palms on Penelope skin, “Fuck! Her skin is scorching!”

Hayley watched anxiously, “She’s gonna be okay, right??”

“Claud is gonna kill me.” Hayley mumbled quietly but Josie looked up at her for a moment as if she heard her. 

“Why is she still so hot!” Josie said as she removed her hands from their spot on Penelope’s arms. 

Penelope’s eyes remained closed and she laid silent. Josie moved closer to Penelope’s face trying to hide her worry. 

“Glad to know you still think I’m hot.” Penelope smiled groggily. Josie threw her head back as she sighed with relief, a small but grateful smile tracing her lips.

“Oh thank god.” Hayley huffed as she laid next to Penelope. 

“What happened?” Penelope sat up, still not fully aware.

“This one tried to boil you alive with a purification spell. Then again you were high on a Tuesday afternoon, so maybe I don’t blame her..” Josie said, a small smile tracing her lips.

“Yeah yeah you've already given me that lecture before.” Penelope smiled softly. “Uhh also who is this one? And ... why are you here?” Penelope said, looking at Josie expectantly.

“She said … you ... needed help. So.. I siphoned the spell.” Josie’s eyes were on the ground but looked up to find Penelope’s. The tension in the room building quickly before Josie broke their eye contact and breathed in deeply, the usual scowl returning to her features. “Well … ” Josie coughed lightly before she continued, “since you’re fine now, I’m gonna go, I-”

“No! You can’t! I need your help! Plea-”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I just …” Josie stood up and looked at Penelope for a minute as she walked toward the door. “I can’t.”

“But-” Hayley yelled out as Josie quickly shut the door. 

“Let her go. You have some explaining of your own to do.” Penelope said, raising an eyebrow in Hayley’s direction. 

“Last I remember you were saying you are my niece, from the future. And you had a necklace … that looked just like mine. ” Penelope looked at Hayley expectantly.

“Right right uhm here’s the necklace … and I’ll start from the beginning if you want?” Hayley said hesitantly. 

Penelope examined the necklace, she released a long sigh. “Sounds like you have a whole presentation ready.” Penelope smiled lightly, looking at the necklace once more. “First things first, who’s your mom that you said needs help?” Penelope asked curiously.

“It’s Hope. Hope Mikaelson.” Hayley said, wearing a sad smile.

Penelope stared at her for a moment. Noting her obvious mikaelson features. Her striking beauty, high cheekbones, alluring blue eyes, porcelain skin and a button nose. Though, those weren’t the only features Penelope recognized. Hayley was tall, at least half a foot taller than Penelope, she was lanky but petite, she had a small chin indentation, and a natural pouty face that seemed all too familiar to Penelope. She spaced out for a moment as the realization hit her. Hayley wasn’t just Hope Mikaelsons kid. She was Hope and Josie's kid. Penelope felt like she was gonna throw up. 

“Right. I can tell.” Penelope said, taking a deep breath in. “I uhm, I think I’m gonna-” Penelope covered her mouth and ran into her bathroom and hurled into the toilet. 

Hayley stood behind her holding her hair back. “Aunt Pen, what’s wrong? I- I don’t know what to do? What’s wrong?” Hayley said, concerned, a queasy look on her features as she tried to hold her breath.

After a moment Penelope stopped hurling and leaned her back on the wall to face Hayley, the nausea slowly wearing off. Hayley rubbed Penelope's arm for a moment before standing up and stepping away from her, a look of panic on her face, “Maybe I’m making you sick. Oh god, oh fuck, we could seriously be fucking up our entire timeline right now. Is-is that why Josie didn’t stay?? Do you think she felt sick too??” Hayley said, biting her lip anxiously as she paced back and forth. 

Penelope laughed bitterly, “Ha no no, that was all me. I can promise you that. She doesn’t wanna be around me. She hates me and I really don’t blame her ..” Penelope stared at the ground in thought for a moment before looking up. “Wait .. we, who the fuck is we??” Penelope looked at Hayley expectantly. Hayley paused as well, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uhh no one. I meant I, I meant that I could possibly be jeopardizing my entire future by being here.” Hayley said, her breathing becoming erratic again. Penelope went to her, immediately forgetting her previous accusations and focusing on Hayley’s panic. “Wait wait what do you mean? … Well, wait wh- what are you even doing here?” Penelope asked, while Hayley continued pacing back and forth, oblivious to Penelope's question. “Hayley.” Penelope said standing up, and reaching her hands up to pull hayley face close to her own in an attempt to get Hayley to focus on her. 

Hayley pulled Penelope into a tight hug. Penelope felt Hayley relax into her. They sat on Penelope's bed as Hayley began to breathe normally again and Penelope noted the strange face she was making. 

“Wait. how old are you?” Hayley asked. “18. Why? How old are you?” Penelope asked equally as confused. “Fuuucck.” hayley said as she dropped her face into her hands. she looked up to meet penelope's wide eyes. “I’m 18 too, and technically, as of this very moment, I’m 3 months older than you. I'm from 25 years in the future. We - uhm i - i meant for the spell to send me back like 15 years, this is overkill. And might actually kill everyone involved.” Hayley laughed lightly, only half joking. 

Hayley looked up again to find a horrified Penelope. “That was a joke.. kind of, everyone will be fine. Well okay, I don’t actually know that. But if this plan pans out the way we want it to, we can save everyone.” Hayley took both of Penelope's hands into her own and looked into her eyes. A silent plea for help. 

Penelope remained still, looking into the eyes of the daughter of the love of her life. “Okay. Start by telling me why you're here in the first place.” she said calmly, giving in to the sweet girl who reminded her of Josie.

“Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning. In my time line there is still an overwhelming amount of vampire supremacists I guess you would call them. they hate my mom with a passion, she thought she had killed off the last of them after they killed my grandma, hayley. She was wrong, and the remainder of them grew in size and power over the last 30 years or so. They hate my mom because she’s the all powerful, unkillable, tribrid.” Hayley paused as tears welled in her eyes. “my mom hasn’t done anything but protect our family for as long as i’ve been alive, she’s handled threats, she’s handled actual attempts on our lives but everything she has done has been to protect us.” Hayley began to break down. tears began to run down her face. Penelope pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back softly. “she’s killed people. she has, but only in the name of family. For as long as I can remember there’s been numerous attacks against us. After every defeat they always came back, looking to finish what they started. After years of radio silence and no attacks we thought it was finally over. until .. one night during family game night. He- they came out of nowhere, there were hundreds of them. They stabbed her and aunt- uh - they stabbed her with a stake laced in a poisonous potion. their witches had been perfecting it for years. it was powerful enough to kill someone like her, someone stronger than an original.” Hayley gulped slightly before continuing. “my grandma freya managed to keep her body alive, for now, but she’s in a magic coma and we don’t have a lot of time.” Hayley finished. Sadness evident on her face. 

Penelope was shocked. She remained silent for a moment as she held Hayley’s hand. “Wow, that’s - wow. I’m so sorry.” The two continued in silence as they composed themselves. “So, you’re here to save her? You- you traveled through time to save her. You really are her daughter. You’re so much like them. Both of them.” Penelope said, a wistful smile on her face as she held Hayley’s hand. That made Hayley smile genuinely. “I didn’t know if you’d be able to tell who my other mom was.” Though Penelope was deeply saddened by Hayley’s story and the thought of losing her best friend, she couldn’t stop herself from asking the question that played through her mind relentlessly. “I think … I know. But I-I have to .. hear her name to actually process so .. who uhm .. who is your other mom?” Penelope asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Hayley rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips before a serious expression fell on her features. “My parents are Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman.” Hayley said, looking at Penelope intensely.

Penelope’s chest tightened at the words. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. 

After about a minute, Hayley began to laugh profusely. “You should see your face right now!” Hayley said, still laughing. Penelope leaned against her dresser confused, before hayley said, “You are too fucking easy, oh my god. I was kidding.” Her laughter still streaming out of her mouth loudly.

“What?! Are you serious?! You are an absolute dick. Oh my god. Fuck you.” Penelope laughed only half joking. 

Hayley frowned theatrically. “That is no way to talk to your absolute favorite, beyond hilarious, extremely gorgeous, unbelievably. perfect niece. You love me. Just wait a couple decades.” Hayley said with a wink and a smirk.

Penelope laughed genuinely at that. “Fine, you’re kind of funny and somewhat entertaining. But that doesn't mean that you’re off the hook for the heart attack you just gave me.” The pair laughed until it died out, the reality of Hayley’s presence setting in again.

“So, what do we need to save Hope?” Penelope asked gently.

Hayley breathed in deeply, a look of guilt on her face for a moment. “I have most of the ingredients already, all I need is a valerian plant root- it went extinct by 2040 but is definitely around today, and i need some of my moms magic siphoned into her mikaelson necklace. So you and aunt Jo are gonna have to work out your problems because we need her. ” Hayley finished looking at Penelope expectantly.

Penelope sighed dramatically before throwing herself backward on her bed. “Ughhhh, I think I’d actually prefer lizzie in this scenario.” Penelope pouted.

“As much as I’d love to have another awkward and terrifying run in with my mother, I think I’ll pass-” Hayley was interrupted by Penelope’s gasp.

“Oh my god.” Penelope stared at her in awe for a moment. 

Penelope gave Hayley another once over. She noted the smirk Hayley wore. It was annoying, a little unnerving. It kinda pissed her off. 

“Oh My Fucking God! How did I not realize! You are a Hope Mikaelson Lizzie Saltzman spawn! No wonder you’re such a bitch!” Penelope challenged, a smirk lingering on her features.

“Ha Ha hmmm I think I get that from you actually!” Hayley laughed equally as bold.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to talk to me like that! Some niece!”

“Maybe not in the future but we’re the same age right now, and it’s not like you’ll ever be able to tell my parents!” Hayley said as she stuck her tongue out to Penelope.

“Oh you bet your ass I will! Even if I have to wait thirty years to do it!” Penelope said as she stuck her tongue out to Hayley.

“Well you just might. I can’t interact with my moms for the rest of this trip.” 

“Wait why?”

“Because I think it might be dangerous to be around them.” Hayley said cautiously.

“Dangerous how?” Penelope asked, concern present in her voice.

“Dangerous like being around them for too long could result in my death. Or there’s.”

“But- but like you said you already had a run in with Lizzie and you’re obviously not dead yet. And neither is she, unfortunately.” Penelope smirked.

“I literally have no idea how the two of you become best friends in the future.” Hayley mumbled.

“Pause. Uhm WHAT??” Penelope looked at her in complete and utter shock.

Hayley laughed, entertained by Penelope’s genuine reaction.“We’ll talk about it later. Look, you’re right. No one’s dead yet but why risk it at all? Literally every movie that ever deals with time travel says you’re not supposed to interact with your parents! To avoid possibly not being born etc. etc. Look, let’s just find aunt Jo and get this over with. I’m getting about as much of you as I can take.” Hayley laughed as she pushed Penelope toward the door.


	2. You have 60 seconds to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley needs Josie's help, Penelope needs Josie's forgiveness, and Josie needs a really good reason to consider giving either.

“So where should we start our search?” Hayley said brightly.

“We should try the roof. She usually goes up there to blow off steam after we argue.” Penelope shrugged.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Penelope and Hayley made their way to the roof. Upon entry, the pair stopped in their tracks as they heard two muffled voices.

The two peaked their heads around the door to see the outline of two women on a bench. Penelope immediately recognized Josie’s silhouette, and she guessed the other person was Jade.

“Awesome.” Penelope huffed.

“Aunt Pen it’s fine, we can just talk to aunt Jo when they get up to leave.” Hayley whispered.

“Fine but I refuse to sit out here and listen, I’ll be insid-” Penelope cut herself off as she tripped on her own feet in an attempt to make a quick escape and fell backward into Hayley who was caught completely off guard and broke her fall.

“Fuck.” Penelope said as she picked herself up and off of Hayley.

“No I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Hayley said as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Penelope?!” Josie said exasperated. Hayley and Penelope looked up in horror to find Josie and Jade staring at them in bewilderment. 

“God I really can’t fucking escape you can I? Why don’t you just leave already Penelope! It’s what you're best at. You-” Josie said, standing up angrily.

“Can this wait?” Hayley interrupted, fed up with the tension between the two. “I know you two have a lot to unpack but can it wait? Because I still really need your help.” 

“I’m pretty sure I already told you no.” Josie said with finality.

“I know you hate me okay. I know you regret our entire relationship and you think the things I did are unforgivable but this isn’t really about me and you and you’ll see that if you just let us explain.” Penelope blurted out. 

“She already said no Penelope. Just leave her alone.” Jade's voice rang out unexpectedly. 

Penelope sent a glare Jade’s way debating whether or not to respond or simply ignore her. “You know this really doesn’t concern you.” Penelope said bitterly.

“If it involves my girlfriend, it concerns me.” Jade said threateningly. 

“Very protective I see. Trying to make up for what happened with the last girl? You .. killed her, right? Ripper style.” A wicked smile on her features.

Jade’s face fell for a brief moment before her eyes turned blood red. “I don’t know Penelope, wanna come find out?” Jade said angrily. “Enough.” Josie said as she pulled Jade behind her. 

“You have one minute to explain what you need from me, I help you if I want to, and then you leave me the hell alone.” Josie with a deep bitterness.

Penelope rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.

“Jade, I’ll come find you after, okay?” Josie said sweetly, pulling Jade closer to her.

“Okay.” Jade said before pulling Josie by the waist and into a kiss, a kiss that lasted way longer than necessary by the way. Jade looked up to Penelope and shot her a glare, one that Penelope happily returned. “Just be careful.” Jade said, looking Penelope dead in the eyes as she exited the roof. 

“You have 59, 58, 57, 56-” Josie said with an irritated tone as she stared at the watch on her wrist.

“Well okay uhm -fuck I don’t know how to explain this to you in under a minute.” Penelope mumbled to Hayley, her eyes wide. “I'm- I’m your niece from the future and I need your help.” Hayley blurted out quickly. 

Penelope sighed loudly, “That’s probably not how I would’ve done it.” Penelope smiled sarcastically as she pat hayley on the back. Josie looked at the pair unamused. “Right. Well thank you so much for wasting my time, Penelope. Again. At least you had the decency to not let it go on for a whole year this time.” Josie said with a sarcastic grin and a bitter laugh as she turned to leave.

Penelope was clearly hurt by her words but knew that there was no time for the conversation that desperately needed to happen between the two of them.

“Come on Jo, she's serious. Hayley, show her the coin. Penelope said as Hayley reached into her pocket and revealed a little gold coin. She handed it to Josie, who looked unconvinced by the object. Her eyes and fingers scanned the coin and after a moment Josie practically sprinted toward the roof exit.

“Uhh wasn’t that supposed to help?? You're terrible at this, I thought you were supposed to be good with women. Especially aunt jo.” Hayley said annoyed as she looked in Penelope's direction. “You’re the one who keeps telling people you're from the future at the most inopportune moments, despite the poor reactions you continue to get. You are now two for two.” Penelope said equally as annoyed. “Yes okay I get it I'm bad at this, but news flash I've never actually done this before!” Hayley said in frustration. Penelope knew she needed to ease up on the girl, she had a right to be stressed, her mother’s life was at stake after all. “Let’s just follow her, I'm sure she’s just … processing.” Penelope said as she led the way to the twins room.

They found Josie on her bed staring at two gold coins, one in her right hand and one in her left. “How did you….” Josie said not looking up from the coins. Hayley sat next to her as Penelope lingered by the door looking around Josie's room, noticing how different it looked since the last time she had been in it.

“This one’s from the future, it belonged- belongs to you.” Hayley said waiting for someone else to speak. When no one did she continued. “I'm here to save my mom and I need your help to do it.” Hayley said as Josie slowly stood up from her spot at the end of her bed. she wore a concerned look on her face as she leaned against her dresser.

“So, you’re from the future… and you need to save your mom.” Josie finished as more of a statement rather than a question. “Who is your mom exactly?” Josie asked anxiously.

“Well it's hope. Hope mikaelson. She’s ... dying and we can save her.” Hayley continued to tell Josie exactly what she had told Penelope several minutes before. Penelope watched as Josie reacted to Hayley’s words. 

As Hayley finished speaking Josie's expression remained indecipherable. After what seemed like forever Josie finally said “Then let's go, right now. Let's save her. Let’s go to the witch's garden.” Before they could leave the room Josie paused mid step and turned around to look at hayley. “If you’re Hope's kid, what makes you my niece?” Josie said, looking at Hayley. Hayley rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Out of everyone aunt jo, I counted on you to know exactly who “spawned” me.” Hayley chuckled looking at Penelope who had previously used the word to describe her. Hayley continued, “You’re the one who always made jokes about them and said you knew since high school that they were bound to end up together.” Hayley said waiting expectantly.

After about a minute of examining Hayley, Josie finally made the connection. “Oh my god. HA. I knew it! The offspring of hope mikaelson and my lovely sister. I knew they were meant for each other. I always said so.” Josie laughed wholeheartedly making Penelope smile. Hayley laughed as well. “Thank god I didn’t have to spell it out for you like I did for aunt pen. Can you believe this pothead really thought you were my-“ “That’s enough, let's head out to the gardens.” Penelope said, giving Hayley a death glare as she dragged her finger across her throat. Hayley stuck her tongue out at penelope. Penelope turned and caught a glimpse of an amused looking Josie heading for the door. 

They decided to head toward the witches' garden from Josie's dorm room. As they turned the corner they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Lizzie, Hope, and a girl Penelope had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter as far as writing goes but the next chapter is one of my favorites so stay tuned if you guys want! I appreciated the nice comments I got on the first chapter! Thank you guys for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved 'Like a River Flows,' and I highly recommend it. This is just my take on the story, full credit to No Blood No Cookie for the original idea. This au has some similarities but it's a pretty different story. TBH I'm not much of a writer so I apologize. Anyway, thanks for reading this far.


End file.
